Silvermint: A Parody
by The Midnight Doe
Summary: When Silvermint Luna Diana Jezzabella Leanna Helana Moonlight, daughter of Artemis, comes to camp, everyone seems to love her. Including Mr. D and Nico. It's a parody. Written for the Great Suethor Challenge in Veritaville.


_Silvermint: A Parody_

_A/N: This is a _parody_. Nothing in _**bold** _should be taken seriously._

_Thanks to _Ariadne's Twine_ for beta-ing._

_This was written for the _Great Suethor Challenge_ in Veritaville._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

Hi! My name is Silvermint Luna Diana Jezzabella Leanna Helana Moonlight **(A/N ZOMG, I just LOVE that name! Don't you?)**_,_ and I just found out that I'm, like, a demigod. And you'll never, _ever_ guess who my parent is. Go ahead, guess. It's Artemis! I know she's supposed to be a maiden and all that crap, but since I'm super smart (I got all A++'s on my report card!) I know that she just wanted a break from all of hunters. So, anyway, I was standing here with the _hottest_ guy on the planet, Nico di Angelo. He's just like, _so_ cute!

"So, what did you do after the teacher turned into a fury, what did you do?" Nico asked, flipping his awesome black hair.

"I just kicked it in the stomach with my Chanel high heels **(I always wanted Chanel high heels!)," **I said, flipping my beautiful auburn hair over my shoulder.

"Ohmigods! That's like so _awesome!_" He said, his eyes widening.

"Well, thanks, but it's not like it's the first time I've done it. It's happened, like, a million times before." I said, looking at my bright pink heels, blushing.

"Like, for reals?" Nico asked, and I nodded. He then took my hand and we skipped together towards a taxi. We then talked the _whole_ way to Camp Half-Blood, which I knew where we're going since I'm so super-de-dupperly smart. So when we got there, we met this horse dude. His name is Chiron. But he told me to call him Chi. **(I'm referring to Chiron as Chi from now on =])**

"Hey whassup?" He asked, pulling me up on his back. I felt so speshul as I braided his tail as we traveled around camp. A bunch of kids followed us and bowed down to me. I told them not to, and blushed modestly, but they kept doing it anyway. It's such a pain being beautiful. **(Poor Silvermint!)**

"So, Silvermint, do you wanna, like, go swordfight with me?" Nico asked me when I finished my tour around camp.

"Nico! I thought that you would, like, _never_ ask!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him, not even wondering how he knew my name. So then we went to the sword fighting place, and I, without _any_ experience what-so-ever, beat Nico!

"Wow Mint, you are like, so _good_ at sword fighting!" Nico said. I blushed and was about to argue when all of a sudden Percy and Annabeth came over hand-in-hand.

"Hi, Percy, hi Annabeth, I'm Silvermint Luna Diana Jezzabella Leanna Helana Moonlight. But you can call me Mint." I said, flashing them one of my billion dollar smiles. **(Not million, _billion_)**

"Hi Mint. You wanna swordfight?" Percy asked, looking straight into my silver eyes. They kind of look like little moons. **(Hmm…I wonder why?)**

"Ok." I said. And then we sword fought; I won, obviously. Annabeth sat on the sidelines, giggling and cheering for Percy. When I beat Percy, she started bawling. I went over to comfort her.

"It's ok, Annabeth." I said, giving her a big hug. She looked up at me sadly, like a lost puppy. **(I love puppies, don't you?)** "It's not Percy's fault that I'm an awesome swordfighter.

"Oh, Mint, you're such a good person!" She said, returning my hug. "I feel sooooo bad that I was mean to you!"

"Don't be, Annabeth! We're going to be best friends _forever!_" I said and we both started giggling.

"Maybe I can give you a make-over later? Not that you need it though! You're so pretty!" Annabeth said, twirling her hair. All of a sudden Dionysus came out and gave me and Annabeth a bear hug.

"How are you Annabeth and Silvermint?" He said, smiling widely.

"Good," Annabeth and I replied simultaneously. Mr. D is such a nice person.

"Well, you girl will _never_ guess who is here!" He said excitedly.

Since I'm super-smart, I knew exactly what Mr. D was talking about. "Ohmigods! My mom and her hunters are here?" I said, running towards Half-Blood Hill. Up the hill came my mom, Artemis, closely followed by Thalia. I knew it was them because I'm smart like that.

Strangely, when my mom saw me, instead of running up to hug me as I fantasized her doing, she glared and turned to face her hunters. "_There_ she is." She said, pointing to me. She smiled cruelly before shouting her next command. "Ready?"

The hunters all raised their bows. "Aim," My mother called out to them. They all pointed their bows to me.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked, frantically.

"Fire." And with that, they hunter's released their arrows.

And then I died.

The End.

_Aw, poor Mint. Lol. Yeah, it's short, but the word limit...So please review(: And remember, this is a _parody_._

_And, just for the record, this is the same old TayTay007, with a new name(:_

_Thanks!_

_~Tay_


End file.
